All Is Well SMxASP
by severusthegreat
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy had never expected himself to be a Gryffindor; Neither had his family. Yet the seemingly ridiculous decision of the sorting hat was actually made by himself in a split-second desire of wanting to become friends with Albus Severus Potter-as later he had come to realize, the most important person in his school life at Hogwarts, 20 years after the great Battle.
1. Chapter 1 The Potter Boy(edited)

Chapter 1 The Potter Boy

And so, out of the blue, the name of the second oldest child of the Potters was uttered and caught by the young 11-year-old Scorpius Malfoy, who was beginning to feel a bit sleepy by the lit fireplace, with his gossiping relatives all around him.

A family dinner was always boring, especially if it was a formal one: The Greengrass and the Malfoy families had managed to gather all members except Daphne Greengrass (who had gone on a trip with her best friend), to join a formal family feast in the Malfoy Manor. Scorpius had sighed when seeing all those people—at least, if aunt Daphne was present, there could perhaps have been a bit more laughter in the house. Now he had to sit with his stiff bow tie and straightened body throughout the feast, laughing if he had to, and using polite words and knowing that his grandpa was secretly watching him for the whole time. This gave him an ill feeling in the stomach.

The feast lasted for about two hours but he had wasted three hours in front of the mirror, slicking and polishing his hair, matching clothes and adjusting shirt sleeves, trying to make himself look perfect. As a result, he was so tired that he sat down on one of those heavy silk chairs beside the fire as soon as the feast was over and rested.

The room was warm and cosy, the soft silky texture of the chair beneath him eased the soreness of his waist and legs. The light buzz of people talking, the jingling of crystal wine glasses and the cracking of firewood fused to make perfect background…

He was almost enjoying the atmosphere, when he was woken up with a start by 'Albus Severus Potter' that seemed to come from far away, like a drip leaking out of the flow of conversations into his ears.

The name itself seemed to be incompatible with the surroundings, for it had sent the whole room into a brief moment of silence.

It's not that the mentioning of names of the Potters were sins in the Manor. It's just the Malfoys have been, without themselves realizing, avoiding to talk about them for ages, and it caused a slight feeling of uneasiness for everyone when the names were suddenly brought up.

The person who said it was a photographer, who was invited to take a family photo: He was talking loudly about the news featuring the Potter's second oldest son going to Hogwarts in the following month to several servants. He glanced around in slight confusion when the room went silent and began sipping the brandy in his cup, pretending to be concentrating on the action.

The conversations and chats resumed, but Scorpius's feeling of uneasiness was still there.

He had again the feeling that he was being watched, and turned, just in time to meet Lucius Malfoy's grey thoughtful eyes, this time staring directly at him. From the look he knew that he was summoned.

He walked up to where Lucius was sitting. Lucius was already in his mid-60s, his original pale blonde hair had gone half-white, tied to his back with a loose string, giving him a look of idle grace. He rarely showed much expression these days: ageing had made him a man more prone to concealing his emotions. Yet Scorpius could tell that the eyes looking towards him contained a trace of affection, which relieved him: at least it was not bad news.

'Scorpius' Lucius spoke slowly and softly, again with idleness but authority.

Scorpius answered cautiously in a low voice.

'Your father told me about the admission letter—surely you received it?'

'Yes, I did, grandpa.'

Scorpius received his admission letter on his birthday—had it been a coincidence he could not tell. He had known sooner or later it would arrive but he was still happy about it when the striped own swooped past his bedroom window, dropping the letter onto his hand while he was getting dressed.

Lucius gave a little laugh. (He laughed! That's even rarer. Thought Scorpius) 'Good. You would be a great Slytherin, that is without the doubt. But there's one thing that I need to remind you.'

'My boy.' He added.

Scorpius felt an uncomfortable lurch in the stomach.

'So I've heard, the Potter boy and you are in the same age.'

So it's about the Potters, then. Scorpius felt somehow amused. Besides from having a heroic father, that Potter does not interest him at all. Why does everyone love to talk about him?

His memory drifted back to last month when he was buying caldrons for use in first-year potions class in the Diagon Alley. His parents went to pick up his owl in the owl shop, so he was left alone. The young assistant in the shop had screamed with excitement and run out of the door when rumours had that the Potters were walking past. Scorpius glanced up but saw nothing other than a huge crowd surrounding a few moving heads, all with curled and messy black hairs—the renowned 'symbol' of the Potter family. He remembered hearing the assistant's high voice later when she was introducing him the different types of cauldrons 'so here are the brass ones I guess you won't need them for first years…oh good lord, sorry for saying that again, but really, did you see him, Albus Severus Potter? He just looked so much like his father!'…

'I don't mean you are forbidden to talk to him,' Lucius was talking, 'but do not stay too close to him. His father and your father did not have a good relationship at school, as far as I know.'

He gave Draco Malfoy a side glance, who was standing beside him and listening. Upon hearing this Draco turned slightly away. With astonishment Scorpius found his father blushing a little.

Awkward relationship indeed. He thought.

'That's about everything I have for you, Scorpius. Good luck in Hogwarts.'

'And of course, if you have anything in need, tell me about it.' Lucius added as if trying to be more sincere. He handed him a small velvet silk pocket. It was heavy with gallons. Scorpius tried hard not to laugh.

Ah. At last. Something practical.

Who mind the Potters anyway?

When it's time to leave, with the merry thought in mind, he waved his grandpa goodbye and stepped into the fireplace after his parents.

* * *

 _the chapter's been edited to remove stupid grammar mistakes lol_


	2. Chapter 2 The New Beginning

The first day of September arrived just in time to witness the first of the leaves turning yellow. It was already cold, and wind was blowing from all directions in the Kings Cross station that commuters had to bury their heads deep into their coats and turtleneck sweaters; and even by doing that there's no escape from the autumn chillness that went deep down into them.

The tall, heavy-looking train conductor had inspected the platforms as part of his daily routine, and returned to his little office, humming.

The room contained nothing else apart from a table facing the window and a chair too small for his build. A cup of steaming English earl grey sat on the table. From the window he could see nothing but platforms and a wall, built with red bricks, connecting the platform 9 and 10.

It was a day just like the others but busier. Yet the conductor was happy because it was a pleasant day—unusually pleasant for a morning peak. he shouted at no one for running across the station or standing too close to the safety line, and not a single passenger asked for the direction of the platform or time—so finally they've got the wit to look up. Still smiling, he sat down on the chair( it gave a screeching sound) with his legs crossed and sipped his morning tea from the cup.

The clock on the wall ticked half past ten. It was at this time, when he reached for his cup once again, his eyes half-closed, that he found three people standing just beside the wall. It happened in an instant—they appeared from nowhere. He was sure that they were not there the second before, and the wall was there on its own. He scrubbed his eyes and sat straighter in the chair to have a better look.

The three were obviously a family. The little boy in the middle was holding a cage, and inside it sat an—owl, with snowy fur and sharp, handsome blue eyes. Strange, the conductor thought. He had never seen owls with their eyes open in broad daylight.

Old tom mentioned the owls once, though. He was the previous conductor, now retired and moved to Scotland with his wife and children. He talked to him about the owls, that every year in September he had seen several children running around with owls inside cages. Young people nowadays. Tom shook his head. The conductor found it understandable, however. Young people always love to 'follow the trend'. And perhaps the new trend is 'raising owls that had no nocturnal habits'.

The press had reports of the strange habits of owls, he remembered. When he was about five or six years old, there were news reporting that owls were observed during the day everywhere in Britain, and some zoologist said that urban lights disturbed them at nights so owls had given up their old habits and stuff like that. He remembered it because his dad bought him a stuffed owl toy model that day: it was still on his book shelf back home. Thinking about his past away dad he was suddenly sad, and gulped down another mouthful of tea.

Well, but the zoologist was wrong. The three people were, clearly, the Malfoys. They had arrived a bit ahead of time—today is the big day, and they must not be late. Scorpius had his huge brand new suitcase packed the previous night—in fact he had started packing with Astoria's help two weeks ago, and then kept adding and removing things from the case. It contained all of his books, his robes, wand, gloves, cauldron and spectacles; bottles of sweets made by his grandma Phoebe Greengrass(1); his grandfather Pallas Greengrass(2)'s bag of coin-shaped cookies—he loved baking; and of course the little bag of galleons from Lucius—he kept it at the top of everything else in case he should need it on the train.

(1)the name Phoebe was chosen from the Ephebian gods, which was the name of Astoria (the goddess of love)'s mother.

(2)Pallas—Greek titan god of warcraft and battle.

 **—[extra bits-1: Draco's problem]—**

 **(those are extra bits not particularly related to the storyline. there will be more of them in the future. You can skip if if you like and read it later)**

Despite the fact that they attended feasts in the Malfoy Manor, Scorpius and his parents actually lived pretty far away from his grandparent's. Their little house was located in North London near San Mango's hospital, hidden in a wealthy muggle neighborhood. To Lucius it is unbearable: too small that it only had four bedrooms and worse, the dining hall and the kitchen was connected! It should be separated. How will the guests feel when they are dining but they can see the mess in the kitchen and hear all the noise? So he urged them to come to the Manor, and never visited their house, not even once.

Draco had chosen the location of the house for its convenience: it's so near to the hospital that he worked in so he wouldn't have to get up early. For Scorpius and Astoria the house was ok. He even thought the extra two bedrooms unnecessary because no one would stay overnight in their house. Draco, at it seemed, was never good at interacting with people. Nor did Astoria have many girl friends.

Scorpius often wandered why his dad had chosen to become a healer, out of all the jobs that he could possibly do. A healer. Lucius suggested once that his son don't have to work. He had enough money that could buy him an estate in the rich urban suburbs like the Manor. But Draco didn't take the advice, and went straight into the hospital as soon as he graduated. Astoria said that this was because he felt guilty for all those people that died in the Battle.

It wasn't his fault. Said Scorpius. Yes, but he thought he should have at least stood on the right side. Astoria said, stroking his head lovingly.

'Your father made mistakes in his youth. Many mistakes.'

Draco Malfoy took his job as a dutiful healer. Prior to the first day of September—first day of school for Scorpius, he was on an emergent errand—the hospital phoned him saying that a patient needed immediate treatment. He had gone, with his white coat and his pajamas inside, and stayed in the hospital for the night.

Astoria went to see him in the next morning, carrying a lunchbox with a simple breakfast. She walked into the operation room through the waiting room and saw the patient: actually she was stared by him. The stark-nakedness made her shiver. The young man was pale and weak, his swallow face revealed an ugly smile when he saw the lady emerging at the door. Then he had to turn his head and vomit into a basket. She saw Draco beside him, holding the basket by hand. His had shadows under his eyes: it seemed like he hadn't slept since last night. He said curtly to the patient 'don't stare at my wife' without lifting his head.

'So it is almost done, Draco? You know today is your son's first day of school—' She whispered beside him, looking down at his tired figure.

'A couple more hours would do it. He will be transferred upstairs for further observation in the spell damage department later. He got too drunk. Got himself a couple of nasty jinxes from fighting in the pub with his friends. I didn't use healing spells on him. That would make his status worse. At least he should come around sober on his own first.'

'A couple more hours? What about—'

'—Scorpius's leaving for Hogwarts, yes I know. But this is important. I can't just leave him. The others were looking after another guy from the same pub, badly beaten, way more serious than him. And—I need a drink. And food. And my bed. Seriously I do.'

'Have none of that until you see Scorp getting onto the train. If you don't I'll call Lucius. Seriously I will do it.' Astoria said sternly.

Immediately a picture formed in Draco's head. Lucius, towering in front of him with his walking cane in hand, frowning with discontent. 'First the house, then your own son? You should realize that Narcissa and I did not miss a single term picking you up and sending you away at the station. Quit the job right now and go to the station with your wife, you hear me!'

He shivered and closed his eyes, forcing the picture out of his mind, and got up. The least thing he wished right now was to be told off by Lucius.

He didn't forget to throw himself a 'scourgify' before he was out of the San Mango's. The stains on his coat looked horrible.

At ten fifteen in the morning, Draco was about to step out of the house with Scorpius with his coat on when he was dragged back and forced into proper suit and tie('you wouldn't want to get around in the station in that outfit'—Astoria). The family finally set out at ten twenty five. They choose to take the taxi to the station directly because Draco didn't like to take the London underground. When they arrived, Draco fussed over several muggle kids that had approached the cage with interest and asked if they can touch the owl, and rolled his eyes when the conductor eyed them with a strange look. He was still looking a bit green when they crossed the brick wall and arrived at the crowded platform of 9 and 3/4.

Maybe September 1sts are just not for someone like Draco Malfoy.

 **—[the end of the extra bits-1]—**

Scorpius had gasped when he stepped into the wall, following his father's step closely, almost clinging onto him in fact(for somehow he felt if the wall did not recognize him as 'part of his father' he would bump his head on the wall instead of crossing through) : The platform that he saw for the first time amazed him. Kids laughed and chased each other past the gleaming red train with 'Hogwarts Express' in big white letters on the sides; He saw some of the older students already in their robes with colored house badges, their parents lifting their trunk to help them get on to the train; The owls hooted, cats purred, toads quacked…everything was looking afresh and excited for the newly beginning school year. Looking at the train, his mind simply wondered off to hundreds of miles away, across the mountains and fields, beyond the dark mysterious lake, a castle…

A loud whistle of the train dragged him back to reality. It was eleven o'clock, the whistle was the the last call for the last few kids unwilling to let go of their parents.

'Move, guys, quickly! All on board! Parents step back please!'

The female conductor shouted, shoving the students onto the crammed train.

Astoria kissed Scorpius's forehead and whispered 'We will miss you. We will write to you every week. Safe journey, Scorp.' She had to fight back tears.

Scorpius nodded, took a step back, and literally 'hopped' onto the train with his cage and trunk just before the door automatically closed behind him. The train started to move slowly forward, out of the station. Scorpius didn't look back because he didn't want to see Astoria crying.

'Come, let's go.' Draco patted his wife gently on the back and reached out for her hand.

-next chapter: on the train-


	3. Chapter 3 On The Train

Well, if you've ever watched the Japanese anime 'Attack on Titan', don't curse me for that because…

Chapter 3 On the Train

One can always wield his or her potential when being in a desperate situation—for explanation of why Scorpius managed to hop on the train and flung his 20 kg trunk up onto the luggage rack above his head in a compartment, single-handed.

It's really awkward to say it out loud but he almost felt like it. He was **desperate** for the toilet. He was trying to take it slow while he walked along the seemingly endless aisle on the express searching for it but for Merlin's sake no he couldn't. He started running.

Perhaps while he was running past a compartment he had accidentally got a glimpse of the field and the wheats swaying in the wind from the window and the bright blare of the reflected sunlight blinded his eyes, and it distracted him from his running for a second, or perhaps he was actually concentrating too hard on the action of running that he didn't look ahead of him and…

Crash!

He staggered and before he could steady himself, whoosh, he felt himself rising into the midair.

—Someone had grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him up.

His head was so dizzy that for a moment he was unable to tell what had happened. He kicked his legs for breath, and his eyes caught sight of a fleshy, bulbous nose.

Two pea-sized eyes.

A mouth. It started to move.

Everything looked so…enormous.

Then it occurred to him that it was a face. He wanted to shout but his collar was choking him. 'let…let…me down…' He said feebly.

Crash! He landed on the ground with his hands on his collar, coughing and gasping for breath.

He was able to see the person who blocked his way properly now. It was a boy who looked a few years older than him. His stout figure looked ridiculously funny in the robe, like a pumpkin wrapped in clothes.

He was bellowing something to him, and Scorpius couldn't hear it clearly because of his strong accent.

'Kneel!'

'Pardon?'

'I said, kneel!'

'I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you, but you see, I'm on my way to the—'

'or do you want to be up in midair again?'

Scorpius stopped and looked up. He was beginning to realize something. And it annoyed him.

'I don't understand why I shall kneel. I've apologized, and if you want it again **I'm really sorry**. Now would you please kindly lift your feet and step to the side and let me pass…?' Scorpius stood up and patted the dust off his clothes.

'Step to the side, is that what I hear from you?' The boy laughed. He had a deafening and harsh voice that sounded like a horn.

'Do you know who I am?'

Scorpius looked at him closely. He noticed the Slytherin badge—the brandishing silver snake on his robe. And he tried hard to recall all the families he knew that had a son who was Slytherin and whom he had met before. Not a Flint, certainly not a Greengrass, not a Parkinson… He had no idea. And he was really starting to hate the boy.

'Come on, that kid don't know you, Ackerman.' A boy snickered from the compartment they were standing beside.

Ackerman..? Never heard of him….Scorpius thought. Some arrogant self-centered fool. Wow wow, now he seemed to be very pissed off.

Indeed. Ackerman's fist was inches away from his face. 'Good, very good. You will know who I am very soon.' He hissed. His large fat hand reached for Scorpius's collar but before he could do anything a brisk voice sounded behind him.

'Sorry for interrupting, but you are blocking our way.'

Scorpius turned with surprise. Two people, a girl and a boy with roughly the same age as him stood behind them a few steps away in the aisle. The boy had dark unruly hair and bright green eyes. A flash of somewhat reckless smile hung on his face. The girl beside him had freckles on her face and long wavy red hair hung down to her shoulders. They were all wearing black robes.

Ackerman frowned. 'First-years…do you know how I hate to see first-years? So much that I want to punch those little brats down if I ever walked across one. And you…happened to be in my way. Unfortunately.'

'Kneel and lick my shoes if you do not want to be punched. That's my rule.'

The boy laughed again, the fats on his body jiggled with the laugh. Scorpius felt a swell of disgust. The boy and the girl exchanged a similar look.

The girl rolled her eyes. 'Well…but you should know that I also have a habit of wanting to silence people if they annoy me too much.'

The next thing happened entirely unexpectedly. With a swift movement the girl pulled out a long thin wand from her pocket, pointed at Ackerman and muttered something. A second later Ackerman was clutching his throat with fright. He opened his mouth furiously but could let out nothing. Several people in the nearby compartment shouted.

'Levi!'

'Ackerman!'

'Let's go.' The girl said to Scorpius. 'before making the matter worse.'

Scorpius, still in a dumbstruck sort of state, found himself back in front of his compartment door with the two. They said they sat just in the compartment next door and pointed him the nearest toilet on the express, but in the opposite direction of which he was going when he met Levi Ackerman. So he was detouring a bit too far then. (1)

He thanked them, wondering why he hadn't noticed them previously. When he got back from the toilet he thanked them again and asked the girl how she had managed to do that to Ackerman.

'Oh, it is a useful spell to silence people. My mom always uses it on my dad when they are arguing. It works well to calm him down.'

Fantastic spell, but are we allowed to use that on the express? Scorpius thought in awe.

'I bet that little bully wouldn't want to get his hands on first-years in a while. Nice job, Rose.' The boy chuckled.

Scorpius looked inquiringly at the girl. She understood instantly.

'Oh, you don't know our names yet! I'm Rose Weasley, and this is…' she hesitated, 'well, he doesn't like to tell others his name much. But you will know it anyway.'

A Weasley! No wonder. The freckles and the red hair! Scorpius smiled a little when he returned to his compartment, thinking about the Weasley's joke shop in the Diagon Alley. No wonder he could be rescued out of trouble that way.

She looked like a Gryffindor in every way. He thought. And himself, a Slytherin.

Slytherin…

'You will be a great Slytherin. That is without doubt.' Lucius's voice and his laugh.

…

'Your mother always told you that the four houses are equal, and there's nothing wrong with it. But you should know the Malfoy and the Greengrass families has long enjoyed a reputation in the house of Slytherin.' Phoebe, wiping her mouth elegantly with a handkerchief, told him on the feast.

…

Levi Ackerman's face swam to the surface of his memory. The snicker of his friends.

That's what the house of Slytherin is like? Full of bullies and fools?

His father had been a bully too. The gloom thought swirled in his head.

But the boy…He glanced towards him. He was talking to Rose about something and his hair shone under the bright sunlight shining through the windows. His eyes caught the light and suddenly a scene emerged in his head.

He was beside the caldron shop window, the afternoon glow of the sun on his face. He lifted his head and saw…

He gasped. The heads with messy black hair!

He was..he was..

Rose and the boy lifted their head with surprise when they saw the boy next-door banged open their compartment door and asked, stuttering:

'I'm sorry to ask, but I'm wondering if y-you are…if your family name is Potter?'

Scorpius regretted the sentence almost immediately. How stupid was the question. And he asked it in a way that made him sound like some little girls secretly in love with their seniors stuttering in front of them. He had forgotten the first name of the boy and his body acted faster than his brain.

But the boy seemed not surprised at all. He smiled and said to Rose:

'Alas, rose, it seems like I can't keep my name secret anymore.'

'Yes, I am a potter. Albus Potter, pleasure to meet you.' He turned to Scorpius and held out his hand.

Scorpius was still regretting over his sudden rudeness, and he shook Albus's hand almost in a mechanical way.

'Sorry for asking about it. I didn't mean to and it was just..a guess. Well, I am Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.' He tried to acted normally like he was taught to be.

Rose's eyebrow twitched. 'Albus, I must say you are indeed **really popular**.'

'Don't tease me Rose. You know he's not here as my fans. But it's unfortunate that you are determined to be a Slytherin, Scorpius. No offense.'

'I can still be friends with you even if you are.' Albus added.

Scorpius stood there, an odd expression on his face. He couldn't help feeling a little bit annoyed at Albus's word. Why is everyone so sure that he is a Slytherin? What's good about it?

So he said to him, slightly coldly, 'I'm afraid you are wrong. I must be off. See you at the sorting ceremony.' And walked stiffly out of the compartment. The two stared at him, wordless.

Scorpius sat in the empty compartment of his, gazing out of the window and the fields passing by. He just realized he had lost an opportunity to make his first real friend in Hogwarts the minute he walked out of their door. Why did he become so angry about him? Was this because of his tone? The casual, harmless tone when he said he was determined to be a Slytherin.

But he wasn't! He didn't want to. At all.

He took a fierce bite at the head of the chocolate frog in his hand. He drew out the card in the package. A man with oily dark hair and a pointed nose dressed in black robe stared at him expressionlessly. Severus Snape.

The man with the same name as the middle name of Albus Potter.

Albus Severus Potter. The names of two headmasters. How strange.

He spent the whole afternoon killing time by eating snacks.

The wind was blowing hard from outside. It was getting darker now. Soon he could only see the silhouette of objects that flew past the window when the train sped forward in the dusk. At about eight o'clock, the train finally slowed into a halt. They arrived at the little platform of the village of Hogsmead.

Scorpius stepped off the train together with the huge crowd of students. Excited whispers heated the air. The huge ex-groundkeeper Hagrid—now the teacher of the protection of magical creatures, led the first-years off a separate path from the rest. They turned at the end of a narrow path—and there it was.

Stood towering opposite the bank of the dark, silent lake, the marvelous castle was lit by glorious yellow light under the starry night sky. The castle looked ancient and serene. The battle did not destroy it. The scars of it remained on the castle walls—a part of it was dark and burnt, but it gave the castle a feeling of sacredness and power.

He was here—finally he was here. Hogwarts.

nearly 2k words! A bit long for a chapter. I have to say sorry because in the following one month or two I may not be able to update because of the exams in May...maybe I will update if I have free time though. I will be back as soon as I can. Plz wait for me!

the next chapter: The decision


	4. Chapter 4 The Decision

**Chapter 4 The Decision**

If somebody woke him up right now on his bed and told him he had been dreaming Scorpius would believe him—or her as usually his mother played the role—straight away, because everything he saw was so very dreamlike. He dreamt about Hogwarts this whole summer and all he remembered was the tentacles of the great mysterious octopus in the lake waving at him and blurred shimmering lights across the bank—his brain could not form a proper image simply because the castle's beyond his imagination.

As the first years walked up the stairs to the Great hall led by a small white-bearded wizard called professor Filtwick, Scorpius held his breath. Actually he didn't have to, because it was taken away at the very first sight of the scenery behind the heavy wooden door—

Magical. A stupid word for wizards, but reasonable in the case of describing the Hall that he saw for the first time. Magical, that's the word.

Hundreds of candles, probably thousands, floated above them and lit the hall with almost dazzling light; Artificial night sky with a million stars replaced the ceiling like his mother described; Four long tables, each representing a different house reached across the hall to the far front end; The broad walkway between the tables on which they walked one by one following professor Filtwick. Senior students sat along the tables, eyeing them with friendly smiles (and not so friendly ones). Professors, all wearing formal robes, sat facing them on a table laid horizontally at the very front of the hall, with the headmistress Minerva McGonagall at the middle, sitting on a big high-backed chair.

She stood up and smiled, rather sternly, towards them, her emerald robe glistened in the candlelight.

'Welcome to Hogwarts.'

Professor Mcgonagall started a talk, but Scorpius's attention was not on her at all. He grew nervous, and a bit restless. It was then, looking around, when he finally noticed the sorting hat—carefully placed on a round stool, looking perfectly still that people would not suspect at all that it was just a normal worn-out brown hat that could not, of course, sing.

Yet it did, in a few minutes' time, winning a round of loud enthusiastic clapping when it finished.

Scorpius did not clap. He was staring fixedly at the hat, buried in thoughts. Albus Potter said he was a Slytherin and he could not wipe the sentence out of his head.

They could be friends, he had said. But really, could they? His expression was vague and his eyebrows twitched. He only said it for the sake of being polite.

Albus Potter grew up among the Gryffindors. All of him was labelled with bright, heavy red and gold, as opposed to green and silver, the Slytherin color, Scorpius's color.

But he hated this identity. He didn't resemble his father, or grandpa, or the rest of the family, all of whom took pride in being in a family full of Slytherins, enjoying the sarcastic glory of wearing the same badge as worn by a group of bullies. His school life was never supposed to be predetermined—predicted and pitied by a boy he barely knew. He was not what he thought he was.

He had to change all of this…he had to be someone else than a Slytherin.

He should let the Gryffindor boy know that 'a pity' is a conclusion too carelessly drawn for him.

The sorting ceremony began. One by one students were called forth and the crowd awaited. Silence, clapping, names, silence. The process went on and on and it seemed to Scorpius's anxious heart that his name was never going to be called. Neither was Albus's.

But the moment came at last with a loud 'Scorpius Malfoy!' .

His legs carried him forward, and he sleepwalked to the three-legged stool. It screeched a bit when he sat down.

The hat fell on his head and he was surrounded by darkness.

He was not very surprised when he heard a small voice that seemed to be growing out of his own head.

'Ah, A Malfoy! I remember putting many of your family members in Slytherin. So where should I put you, child?…' The small quivery voice sounded thoughtful.

A sudden wave of panic rose inside him. Scorpius could feel his hands began to tremble on his lap.

He didn't want to be put into where everybody else goes…

Please Mr. Hat, I'm definitely different from the rest of the Malfoys, just…see me, see the Gryffindor side of me…

But did he have anything Gryffindor inside him?

He did, he had a great relative who was a Gryffindor. Sirius Black. He did. I did. Thought Scorpius. How could I forgot!

'Not all of them.'

He was not aware that he was actually speaking, and that everybody's attention was on him in the Great Hall; Minerva Mcgonagall was eyeing him with surprise. For the voice from the hat had gone silent, and there's only silence and the darkness around him.

'Mr Hat?' He whispered.

It was a few more seconds before he heard the voice again. This time the voice was gentler, but it sounded serious.

'I could read your mind, child. You do not have to speak. I could feel it… your hatred towards the house of Slytherin…I don't know the exact reason, but I sensed your desire…its about a friend, and a relative, isn't it?'

Yes, but not yet a friend, and not so close a relative.

But I think we have the right to choose our own path. That's what I care, and that's what he—the man who left the family—believed.

Scorpius said, silently, and firmly.

Another long pulse, and the hat sighed.

'Years ago, sitting on the very same chair, the boy's words impressed me. Those words…so similar…uttered from a young heart, full of unwavering righteousness, of fierce enthusiasm.

But in you, my child, I found persistence. It's something that is small and hidden, but wonderful, and sometimes extremely powerful. And it made you stand out. It made me hesitate as well.'

Scorpius listened. He nodded, but he could not speak. Just nodding. His forehead sweating. His breath heavy.

'It's a difficult choice just like the one I had to make for Mr. Black. But it would be a good one, yes…but you must be prepared for what's going to happen to you.'

'But remember to always hold onto the choice you made, even in the most difficult times. I believe you would become a good Gryffindor. Congratulations, my child.'

With that said, the hat gave a small cough, and uttered to the crowd,

'Gryffindor!'

 _from the writer:_

 _no time no see guys...sorry for not keeping my words(to return in June turned out to be impossible). I've been leading a hectic life working on my studies these months...the good news is I will update three chapters in a row as a compensation. Plz continue to support the story~_

 _love from Severusthegreat_

 _p.s If you are thinking about the 12th Doctor and Peter Capaldi somewhere in the middle of this chapter...well, you've got my point_


	5. Chapter 5 Things that were unexpected

Chapter 5 Things that were unexpected

In his dream, he was back in the hall. His hat was still on his head. Slowly he took it off, his eyes stung by the brightness of the candles above his head.

The crowd was very silent, but only for a very brief moment. Then all of a sudden everyone seemed to be whispering, gasping, unbelieving the result at the same time.

'What did I just heard? That boy is a Malfoy, isn't he?'

…

'A Malfoy in Gryffindor! The hat must be insane!'

'Malfoy? Hell no! The house of Gryffindor was not for someone like him!'

Everything was blurry. The hall was buried in noise, which came like waves, and true enough, the waves soon ate the whole room like in a tsunami. He was staring down at the hall—now only a shiny, glaring thing under the deep black water of the lake, and sinking with it deeper into the water, the voices all around him like millions of long, waving tentacles.

A laughter broke out near his ear. Levi Ackerman. He was pointing at him, or was it his dad…It's his angry grandfather with his walking cane.

'Slytherin!'

Someone called, and Scorpius tried to raise his head. But then he recognized. The quivery voice of the hat, repeating the final choice:'Slytherin!' 'Slytherin!'…

'Slytherin!'

He woke with a start.

It took him a few seconds to realize that he was still in bed, the soft feathery four-poster bed surrounded by velvet curtains trimmed with golden threads. He was in the Gryffindor dormitory.

He was a Gryffindor.

The thought sent a wave of excited thrill down his spine. It was like his memory had a momentary breakdown, he was unable to recall things from only yesterday…

Oh yes, he remembered taking the hat off, walking towards the Gryffindor table, trying not to look at the people who threw him surprised looks.

He didn't eat much last night. And Albus Potter became a Gryffindor and it did not startle anyone.

So why everyone's so surprised about him? The initial excitement had past, and now he suddenly felt frustrated.

But nothing's more frustrating than when he opened the door to his room last night and found someone kneeing with his back facing him beside the bed closer to the door whose figure looked too familiar.

He coughed. The figure in a pyjama with blue and white stripes(like one of those bed clothes in San Mango's for patients) turned, and they both shouted:

'You!'

So they were roommates. And another surprise for them was that there were only two beds in the room—for the two remaining first years that did not fit into four-bed dorms. This, was, not, lucky, at all.

Albus twitched his eyebrow again. He was struggling to say something.

'I—I did not expect—'

'Yeah I know. No one had expected.' Scorpius stopped his words impatiently.

'So you are really—' Albus's throat made a swallowing movement.

'—a Gryffindor? The hat..could not have been mistaken?' He said in a cautious tone.

'The hat is never mistaken.'

Scorpius walked straight to the inner bed, where his suitcase awaited. He thew his things out, stuffed some of them into the closet and the bedstand, and piled the rest under his bed.

He was too tired to say anything, so he released the curtains, lay down, and fell asleep almost instantly. Of course, during all that jingling and clattering, he didn't catch what Albus was mumbling quietly.

'He's my...roommate...?'

When he woke it's already the next day.

He was about to get up when he heard a voice coming through the surrounding curtains.

'Malfoy..?'

'…'

Scorpius frowned and replied with a feeble yes.

'You seemed tired.'

The curtains were withdrawn with a jerk, and he saw Albus Potter already in his school robe, sitting at his bedside. He looked abnormally happy, his eyes could barely hide the light.

'It's early. 'course I am.'

'It's seven twenty five and we were supposed to have our first class at eight.'

Five minutes later they ran out of the room together.

They managed to arrive at the Hall in time to swallow down the last bits of the meal. Scorpius kept looking up towards the Hall windows during his breakfast, wringing his hands nervously. His robe fitted him well, but he looked a bit hunched and small from Albus's angle, who's sitting opposite him across the table.

Scorpius didn't enjoy his breakfast. He didn't mean that the breakfast provided was not delicious—it was good. Soft muffins, apple tarts and coffee. Good enough for him. But he was worried about something else.

He had asked for it himself. To be a Gryffindor. But now that he was actually sitting on the Gryffindor table with his lion badge on his chest and students of the same house all around him, it would be lying to say that he did not feel weird. He's too familiar with the Slytherin colors.

Today, the first day of school—surly there will be no letters sent today?

Scorpius looked up again at the opened windows high above them. No sign of owls. He gazed down at his plate.

He must not let his grandparents know. But his parents? Even if he didn't send them any letters they would know it soon enough. There're so many who knew him at Slytherin. Some of them would spread the jaw-dropping news right away. And if the news gets to Lucius…. It was too much for him to think about what would happen next.

Would Draco be mad? Would his mom disapprove?

He thought nothing about them last night, but when he finally began to do so he was suddenly very, very worried.

That talk about the four houses—that they were equal, was nothing. To show their hypocritical tolerance towards the other houses. The truth was, the Malfoy family never considered the house of Slytherin to be equal to the rest.

Equal. What a feeble word.

'Malfoy. Do you want to be late or something? Stop staring at your plate. As a kind reminder, we've got only 15 minutes now.'

Someone called, and Scorpius realized it was Albus.

'I bet Rose's already in the classroom of Transfigurations.'

'Would you stop babbling on for a moment? I know the time better then you do. You can go with your friends if you wish and there's no need to be waiting for me.'

Scorpius snapped, feeling worse than ever.

To his surprise, Albus laughed.

'Well, then it would not be my fault if you accidentally get lost in the castle which is highly likely. As your roommate—'

'Just…Go!' Scorpius stood up.

'Then don't be late, Malfoy.' Albus grinned somehow wickedly, showing his teeth, and walked off.

Scorpius shot him an unbelieving look. Was Albus starting to accept his identity as his roommate already?

 _-from the writer-_

 _the second chapter tonight! enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6 James Sirius Potter

**Chapter 6 James Sirius Potter**

It took him a while to realize, and a bit more time to admit, but he did get lost.

The room of transfigurations was on the third floor in the castle. But after climbing up three sets of stairs, Scorpius found himself in a strange-looking corridor that was actually on the fifth floor, with no way down.

The stairs that sent him up simply shifted away and reconnected with the other floors and never went up again.

What's the stupid design for? The only thing it could do is to madden first-year road idiots like him.

And it's five minutes till the start of their first class.

Scorpius wished he could give Mr. Potter a good punch in the stomach right now for being so damn correct at predicting stuff.

Maybe he should have followed him; Instead he had trusted his intuition, thinking that it's not at all difficult to get to the third floor.

He buried his head into him palms.

…Is it OK to shout in the castle?

Scorpius felt that he might really have to shout for help(who cares about the school rules) when he saw a figure emerged from the far end of the long deserted corridor.

So without thinking(actually he did: 'I will do it anyways regardless if it's a ghost or a man or the headmistress herself')he shouted out,

'Oi!'

The figure stopped for a second, and started to walk briskly towards his direction.

Scorpius was almost in tears from a sudden stream of euphoria. For Merlin's sake, finally he can get out of—hold on—

Why did that person look so much like Albus Potter?!

Alright it's not him. He had grey eyes instead of bright green, and so much taller.

Scorpius was about to sigh in relief (if it's Albus then they would be stuck here forever) when he had an idea of who that person was.

It was said that Harry Potter had two sons, and if you happened to meet the taller one—

James Sirius Potter, the famous Hogwarts master of mischief, standing right in front of him, smiling like he knew everything that he was thinking.

'Another lost on the mischievous fifth floor, so it seems? Need any help from the professional?' He held out his hand enthusiastically, but withdrew it immediately seeing the clearly suspicious expression on Scorpius's face.

'…' (I would be very glad if you are not thinking about leading me to some even stranger places thank you very much)

'James Potter, isn't it? Scorpius Malfoy.' Scorpius hesitated and finally said.

'Ah, Good guess Malfoy but that's my brother. I'm Albus Potter.'

'…' (What back luck James, would have believed you if I'm not his roommate)

Again the same suspicious face. James even detected a crafty mock in Scorpius' eyes. So he gave up and properly introduced himself…not quite.

'Alright, never mind that. Just kidding. you can call me Master James.'

Scorpius: WTH? Why did it sound like the name of some Asian wizards that his father had told him about …

'Is it your decision, or the hat's?'

'What?'

'I mean the reason you were chosen as a Gryffindor.' James looked down carefully at him and suddenly said.

'Good Merlin, I'm curious. you nearly caused a small sensation last night!'

'I don't know. ' To James's surprise, Scorpius sounded slightly irritated.

'…' it seemed like he've accidentally rubbed the wrong thing in.

'I know an easy way out of this floor. Wanna come?' James trusted his ability of swiftly changing topics.

Scorpius nodded.

They crossed the corridor, turn left and came to one end of another one, the floor decorated by thick brown carpet.

'Down this corridor you can get to professor Mcgonagall's now vacant old office but I guess you won't have to know this…it's a boring place.'

'By the way if you are interested, I could show you a way to the West Tower..you know, where the owls are. The castle's different towers are interconnected in some interesting ways…and someone like me has to know them. It adds a lot of fun to my adventures.'

James talked on excitedly.

Scorpius was starting to see the similarity between the two sons of the Potter family. Once you get familiarized with them they can become very, very talkative.

Walking past the old office, James led him into another corridor and they stopped. 'Just go straight ahead and turn right. You will see the staircase. If you are not lucky the sneaky thing might move before you manage to balance yourself so be careful when you step on it. Oh, and you might have to run all the way down to be on time!'

James waved goodbye and walked away, light-paced and clearly in a happy mood.

Not a bad experience, getting lost on the first day. Scorpius thought as he rushed, panting, into the classroom before Mcgonagall closed the door on his face.

 _-from the writer-_

 _ok..all three uploaded! maybe_ _I_ _can_ _upload_ _one chapter or two later in the summer holiday I'm not sure..anyways, stick to the story! feel free to comment!_


	7. Chapter 7 The Letter

Chapter 7 The Letter

At the end of the first week, Scorpius received the thing that he dreaded the most—a letter from his parents, as they had promised.

While everyone's opening their letters and packages with smiles on their faces, he thrust the letter and the small parcel attached to it almost immediately into his black leather bag when the barn owl dropped it onto the breakfast table, and nearly knocked over his glass of milk. Fortunately, nobody spotted his action, and he spent the rest of the day trying to calm himself down.

When he got back to the common room in the evening, he didn't even hesitate a second and headed straight to his room, drew his curtains, and lay down. Albus had not yet returned to the dormitory—he hoped he would not, not until he finished doing what he needed to right now.

With trembling hands, he took the letter out—crumpled and worn at the edges already from being at the bottom of a pile of school books in the bag for a whole day—and tore open the familiar pale green envelope with the Malfoy family badge sealed at the flap.

 ** _'Dear son,'_**

Astoria's handwriting. His mom wrote the letter.*

 ** _I hope you have enjoyed your first week at Hogwarts._**

No mentioning of the sorting.

He read on.

 ** _The attached parcel contained two bottles of cookies made by your granny, she thought that you might have already finished eating the first bottle by now and would probably want some more. They will taste delicious as always, I believe._**

 ** _We miss you. Me and your father, we both do._**

 ** _Your father…I tried to persuade him, but it seems like he does not want to talk to you right now—_**

Draco was mad. He was definitely mad.

 ** _But remember my son, I believe the hat has its reasons to make such a decision. Don't feel bad about it, about anything._**

 ** _Your father is neither angry nor ashamed because of you. He's not yet recovered from the shock, that's all._**

But yes he is.

 ** _Another thing I want to tell you is that your father and I decided that now is not the best time to inform your grandparents about the sorting._**

So what, covering me up in front of Lucius and Narcissa?

 ** _When the time comes, it might take us a bit more effort to explain to them the truth, but it's the best choice we've got right now._**

Not now. When? A year later? Two years? Never?

 ** _Scorpius, please have faith that everything will be sorted out in the end. Nothing is more important than your happiness. Don't overwhelm yourself with worries._**

 ** _Take everything easy, we will stand behind you no matter what._**

 ** _Let me know if you've received the letter._**

 ** _Love, A. Malfoy_**

Scorpius closed his eyes. He thought he would probably cry when seeing the letter, but the waves of emotions didn't come. Instead, he felt empty.

Astoria wrote as if she had the confidence that unless they tell them he's a Gryffindor, Lucius and Narcissa would never know the truth. But they could have hundreds of possible ways to get the message.

Any Slytherin that knows his name could write to their parents about their disbelief, and their parents would tell the elderly in the family someday that the son of the Malfoy family became a Gryffindor, and Lucius, soon enough, would hear from his friends that his grandson is not in Slytherin but in Gryffindor with a bunch of brainless ignorant kids. Like Albus Potter.

In fact, it didn't have to be the Slytherins who can do the job. The Gryffindors could do it just the same.

A family disgrace.

How's he going to face them in the future? Every Christmas? Every summer holiday?

He was horrified by merely imagining the situation he's going to face. He didn't want to be hated, no one did.

Perhaps he should have reconsidered his decision that night on the sorting ceremony—

He should stop thinking like that. His head was a mess. He couldn't distinguish his real thoughts from what he heard from other people, they were jumbled all together and were screaming towards him in his mind all at once. He burned the letter in his hands, and with a jerk, he extinguished the bedside lamp and pulled his quilt over his head. The whole world turned immediately dark.

Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. He prayed. Please just fall asleep.

….

An hour later, Albus opened his dormitory door and found the room abnormally dark and quiet.

The curtains beside him were drawn. So his roommate was already in bed.

He wondered for a second why Scorpius slept so early today, then shrugged and decided that it's his own business, and forgot it altogether a few minutes after.

* * *

*the content of the letter is in bold italic. Scorpius's thoughts are normal texts.

Things started to get troublesome for Scorpius from this chapter on...But the next chapter is going to be fun.

(What do you think of Rose Weasley's talent in flying and in languages?)


End file.
